


I Am What I Am

by groffiction



Category: Knives Out (2019), Political Animals
Genre: Alpha Ransom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Both are spoiled brats but learn, Eventual Rut Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Knives Out Au, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Might be murder of random ocs at some point but not now, Omega TJ, Political Animals AU, Recovering Addict TJ, Soft needy TJ, both are assholes, but loveable assholes, crack humor, eventual heat sex, fluff at points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: They were broken apart by the sound of the elevator reaching it’s destination, and with a loud growl, Ransom pushed TJ out of the elevator and up against a wall nearby, practically eating the Omega’s face. TJ was no pushover in this, well versed in carnal pursuits, and gave it everything he had, nipping and playing enough tonsil hockey with the Alpha to get the mood to volcanic levels. Ransom slowed down the kiss to a few playful nips before pulling away, panting.“What the hell was that?” Ransom asked in between breaths, laughing softly at how fast TJ had managed to unravel him.TJ snorted out a laugh and rested his head on the wall and admitted, “I’m bored, horny, and wanting a good fuck. And you are the perfect distraction.”
Relationships: Hugh "Ransom" Drysdale/Thomas "T.J." Hammond, Ransom Drysdale/Thomas "T.J." Hammond
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	I Am What I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another AU! Woot. I just recently saw Knives Out and loved it. Chris Evans was amazing. But, FYI for those of you who are thirsty for spoilers, there won't be much for a few chapters since this is completely AU. It's more of Political Animals setting, but it will jump back and forth between both that setting and Knives Out. Those of you who haven't seen Knives Out, please do. It's amazing. Also, FYI, both the boys are assholes. That might get them into trouble at times, but just as a note for you guys. TJ is softer (because come on canon soft boy) but both can dish out snark as much as the next person. Things get physical fast, so just wanted y'all to know this is more emotional slowburn between the boys than anything else. Boys gotta grow. Hope you all like my little story!

1.

Ransom let out a deep sigh as he headed to yet another party, with wealthy two faced people, with equally two faced hosts, wondering again, why the hell he decided to agree to go through this. Was he an entitled rich kid that had nothing better to do with his time? That was besides the point. Was he also being strong armed by his mother, father, and GRANDFATHER to do this? Also not the point. The point was that he had FINALLY managed to get into all of their good graces by getting into the mess of politics so 1) they didn’t have to and 2) they could finally feel like they had raised something other than a spoiled brat playboy.

So he was stuck here, at yet another fundraiser, another function, another party, acting civilised on the outside (because his mama had taught him better), while plotting several people’s murders just by first impressions. Seriously? Who the hell not only wore cheap clothes but also bathed in cheap perfume at these sorts of things? Ransom’s sensitive Alpha nose made him want to sneeze a million times or get the hell out of there because he felt like he was under a miasma of dead flowers threatening to choke him. 

It didn’t help that he was _bored_.

And maybe yea, he thought that perhaps he would be able to find a few one night stands at these functions but most of the people there were out to kill eachother or worse. And if there was one thing that Ransom had learned in his infancy as a political advocate was that if he even looked at one of them the wrong way then he’d be taken out, either by mafia, beefcake bodyguards, or angry family members. And shit, those grey haired ladies knew how to use their purses to their advantage to hit some poor asshole if they got the feeling for it. Those purses were no joke either. Ransom knew from experience that those things were bottomless pits and often held the weight of half a friggin ton of bricks, having been forced to carry them for his mother whenever her assistant wasn’t around.

So, Ransom just smiled fakely, like everyone else, made noncommittal chats, like everyone else, and tried to keep from telling everyone, including his family, to go to hell in a handbasket, again like everyone else. 

That was, until he caught the scent of someone new. Ransom arched a brow, looking around curiously at the scent of unmated Omega nearby. The scent had a slightly medicated smell, but nothing offputting, and had a spicy tinge to it, too. Ransom, dressed formally in a nice black tux, slowly sipped his rum coke and finally spotted the delicious smelling creature. Dressed stylishly also in a nice black tux, the brunette was stunning with blue grey haunted eyes, a boyish smile, and absolutely kissable lips. Slight cleft in his chin, the man was tall, and fair skinned, and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. The fact that the man was an Omega but wasn’t shy like most of them didn’t escape Ransom’s notice, either.

TJ felt eyes on him - which wasn’t unusual in his mother’s fundraisers or functions that he was forced to attend to, and turned to glance at where it was coming from. Spying a very attractive tall Alpha halfway across the room staring at him with flirtatious blue eyes caused TJ to almost roll his eyes. Seriously? Then again, the guy was cute. Or drop dead gorgeous. They all blurred together nowadays if he was completely honest. Still, TJ was intrigued, and looked the Alpha up and down with a slow once over. Impeccably dressed, slightly tanned skin, brown hair, and… TJ paused in his perusal to sniff the air carefully, trying to discern the Alpha’s scent. Finally piecing it out of the fog of horrible cheap perfumes and colognes, TJ let out a huff. The Alpha smelled divine.

Which that fact could be either a good thing or a big problem for TJ.

Always the black sheep in his family, by taking risks that often backfired on his ass, TJ briefly warred with himself on whether or not he wanted to head over and say hello to the attractive Alpha. His brother, apparently, caught where his eyes were going and smirked. “Scouting the crowds, I thought you were still broken up about - what was his name… was it Alan?”

This time TJ did roll his eyes, turning to look at his brother with a small depreciative smirk, knowing full well that Doug couldn’t keep half of his prior boyfriends names straight. Partly that was his fault considering he could hardly keep a relationship going past a few dates. “His name was Peter. And yea, I am still feeling a bit of whiplash from that asshole Alpha, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to look at who’s on the market.”

Doug laughed softly and threw up his hands for peace before he then said, “Well, then you are in luck, because I know who that Alpha is.”

“Oh? And what, are you going to try and get me to do something you don’t want to do in order for me to get the information out of you? No thanks. I’ll go meet him myself and get a one on one experience. You gain more info that way,” TJ said with a small teasing laugh.

“Well, don’t let me keep you, dear brother. Just be careful. I hear he is a bit of an asshole,” Doug warned, watching as his brother left the area to make his way through the crowd. The Alpha rumbled irritably, smile faltering. Asshole was putting it mildly. But, if there was one thing Doug knew about his twin, was that he would do what he damned well pleased (within reason) and it was best to let him fall and clean up the pieces than try to shelter him so much like their mother. 

Plus, TJ was a grown ass Omega. Did he still have a bit of a drug problem? Not that Doug knew about. TJ had been religiously going to support groups and had been pretty much clean for the past year or so. Doug was proud of him for changing his life around. But, if TJ decided to get involved with one jackass Alpha like Ransom Drysdale, then he just hoped against hope that his Omega brother wouldn’t go off the deep end again. Because if he did, then Doug might just lose it this time.

And that was something none of his family wanted. 

So Doug watched his softer brother with a covert eye, all the while thinking up future plans to fall back on if things went full circle.

### 

TJ finally managed to get to where the tall Alpha was standing, having to stop nearly twenty damned times to smile and make idle chit chat with event partygoers and patrons. Once he got there, the Alpha gave him a knowing smile and said, “That looked like an adventure.”

“Tell me about it. I swear it gets worse with every function my mom supports or plans. TJ Hammond,” TJ said with a soft smile, reaching out with his right hand for a shake.

Ransom took the offered hand and shook it, finding it a nice grip. “Ransom Drysdale. Nice to finally meet you in person.”

“Oh that’s right, you are one of the patrons supporting my mom’s preliminary running. That’s amazing,” TJ said, trying to make small talk. He remembered seeing a few numbers on the guest list of patrons and Ransom’s family had donated quite a lot of money to his mother’s campaign. He would have to be careful with this one.

At least Ransom wasn’t a Senator, so that was a plus.

The Alpha covertly scented TJ and the Omega flushed a bit at the act, but said nothing. Scenting was personal, but allowed in parties like this as long as it was covert and not overly embarrassing. Scenting the air a little as well, TJ found that the Alpha’s scent was much better up close and in person. Fuck, it was making his mouth water.

“I’ll tell my folks you said that. It’s their money. I am just here to make nice with everyone so they can play golf at the country club like the snobby rich fucks they are,” Ransom blurted out, and then flushed. Well shit. 

Insert foot in mouth, please and thank you.

However, it wasn’t so bad when it caused TJ to burst out laughing at his brutal honesty. Ransom smirked and started laughing along with him. TJ sobered to a few chuckles before he reached up and touched the Alpha’s shoulder and said pointedly, “I think I like your sense of humor, Ransom. You keep on being honest and I think you and me will get along just fine.”

“Sounds good. Wanna get out of here? Or are you bolted to the floor for the rest of the evening?” Ransom asked, forming an idea in his head. 

TJ saw the hardened glint in the other man’s eye and knew exactly what it meant. Still, he was curious to see what the man was plotting, so he shrugged and said, “I am only bolted to the floor until someone unscrews the bolts.”

“So you want me to rescue you?” Shameless light flirting. Damn, how long it had been since Ransom had actual fun with lighthearted flirting? Most of his one night stands or relationships were shallow and just for stress relief more than anything else. This, was more fun. 

And _dangerous_.

TJ waggled his eyebrows, and huskily said, “Oh please do. Otherwise I might have to try and find another way to relieve my boredom. A bored Hammond isn’t a very good thing.”

“Consider yourself unscrewed then. Though I wouldn’t mind screwing you at some point in the future,” Ransom murmured, voice also going deep. 

“I would be ok with that,” TJ shot back with a wicked smirk and a wink.

To say that TJ was starting to enjoy the night was an understatement. Good thing he was on suppressants, otherwise his basement would have been flooded by the time they got out of the ballroom and to one of the elevators of the fancy hotel the function was at. He was still painfully hard once they got into said elevator. And from the smell of it, Ransom wasn’t fairing much better. 

Doug watched the two leave with a scowl. With a soft curse, he texted his mom to let her know that TJ was going to be absent for the rest of the night. It didn’t take long for Elaine to find him once she read the text. “Where is he?” The Alpha asked, looking more worried than upset.

“He just left, probably just wanted to lay down. You know how the stress of these functions wear on TJ,” Doug lied, wishing he didn’t have to lie and cover for TJ all the time. Then again, his brother did the same for him from time to time, so there was that.

Elaine scowled a bit, but then said softly, “He’s ok though, isn’t he?”

“Yea, totally ok,” Doug said, knowing to read between the lines with his mother. What she really was asking is if TJ was slipping out to do drugs. “He’s been clean for a whole year now.”

“I know, it just… it’s hard not to think about it when he disappears at times,” Elaine admitted, before she straightened her smart navy blue suit and headed up onto the stage to give a speech.

“Not the only one,” Doug muttered under his breath.

### 

By the time TJ and Ransom were finally alone in the elevator it was almost their stop - or at least TJ’s stop. Ransom’s eyebrows skyrocketed when TJ suddenly latched ahold of his tie and tugged him in for a desperate, needy kiss. His libido soon followed, and Ransom took over the kiss for a brief moment, feeling sparks fly at the contact and sending what felt like electrical shocks all the way down to his toes and back up to his groin, stiffening his already half hard cock to full mast. 

They were broken apart by the sound of the elevator reaching it’s destination, and with a loud growl, Ransom pushed TJ out of the elevator and up against a wall nearby, practically eating the Omega’s face. TJ was no pushover in this, well versed in carnal pursuits, and gave it everything he had, nipping and playing enough tonsil hockey with the Alpha to get the mood to volcanic levels. Ransom slowed down the kiss to a few playful nips before pulling away, panting. 

“What the hell was that?” Ransom asked in between breaths, laughing softly at how fast TJ had managed to unravel him.

Guy had skills for sure.

TJ snorted out a laugh and rested his head on the wall and admitted, “I’m bored, horny, and wanting a good fuck. And you are the perfect distraction.”

Ransom burst out laughing. “Such an asshole. Blunt. But I like it. Let’s see if I can solve more of your problems, mmmm?”

“Perfect,” TJ said, letting out a gasp as Ransom up and rubbed a nice thick thigh right between his legs, making his cock heavier and aching at the pressure. 

Heavens, if he survived this TJ just might have discovered a new kink - a Ransom kink.


End file.
